It's Always Been Him
by mrs tennant o3o
Summary: John breaks up with Mary and goes to the first place that pops into his mind. Fluffy Johnlock oneshot.


**Hey everyone! I'm not giving up on my other fanfic, it's just for a while now my friend has been wanting me to write a Johnlock fanfiction for a while so I thought I'd fulfil her wishes! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock of any of its characters.**

* * *

John walked into the kitchen quietly and turned the light on hoping not to wake Mary but he then saw there was no point in that seeing as she was sat at the table, she must have been waiting for him.

"It's midnight John"

"Mary, listen, I'm sorry but I had a ca-"

"No you listen John! Night after night you come home at ridiculous hours because of your work with Sherlock that you don't even get paid for! Does the fact that we're getting married tomorrow mean anything to you?! It's as if you care about him more than me!" John tried to reason with her, bewildered

"I'm sorry Mary; of course I care more about you! I love you. But I'm still friends with Sherlock; you've got to understand that"

"Oh I understand that you're friends with him, it's obvious you two are close. What I don't understand is why!" John was quite confused now

"Why what?"

"Why are you friends with a freak like that?!" John froze.

"What did you just call him?" he said quietly, trying to hold back his anger

"John, it's no secret that Sherlock Holmes is a freak." Now John was really angry.

"You know, I expected this sort of comment off Donovan or Anderson, but not you! How dare you call him a freak! He is amazing and not even you can deny it! You know how brilliant he is at his job and I know he looks down upon everyone like he's better than them but in all fairness its true! He is better than everyone, even me! Even you!" For a second, everything just seemed to stop as both Mary and John took in what had just been said. When John realised, he clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Mary, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out"

"Don't lie to me John; I know you meant every word."

"Mary..."

"Leave, John." John tried to think of something to say but eventually sighed in defeat, went upstairs, packed his bags and headed for the door

"Goodbye Mary." He said as he stepped outside and got a cab to the only address he could think about at that time.

When John walked into 221B Bakers Street, Sherlock automatically guessed something very bad had happened between him and Mary because 1) John should be spending the night with his wife to be at this time, not at his flat. 2) John's carrying a couple of cases, most likely containing his things from the apartment he shared with Mary and 3) John looked distraught, his eyes red and puffy clearly from crying and he was looking down, trying to hide the fact that he was upset from Sherlock.

"What happened, John?" Sherlock wanted to comfort him, but he was never really sure how to

"How about you bloody deduce it yourself?!" Sherlock was taken aback by this sudden outburst, had he done something wrong? John noticed Sherlock's reaction and his eyes softened a bit as he put his bags down, walked over to him and sat by him on the sofa.

"Sorry, I just broke up with Mary..."

"What happened?"

"She was jealous of us." Now Sherlock was confused. Why would she be jealous?

"Why? We're only colleagues."

"Yeah, well she didn't see it that way. She thought I cared about you more than her." Now he understood. She saw John and him like everyone else did. As a couple.

"And... Do you?" John sighed and put his head in his hands

"Just... Don't. Please, Sherlock." Sherlock debated whether to put his arm around John or not and he decided to, as awkward as it was for him; it was his best attempt at comforting anyway.

"Sorry John, I really am, I shouldn't have kept pestering you to help me with different cases." John just shook his head

"No Sherlock, I love working on the cases with you and you know it. Don't blame this on yourself; if she can't accept you then she's not worth it." Sherlock's breathing hitched, why was John so nice to him? It's not as if he deserved someone as kind, caring and brilliant as Dr John Watson. But that wasn't the most confusing part. The thing which confused him the most was why his heart rate had gone up when John said that.

He couldn't ignore the urge to pull John closer to him because this level of intimacy just wasn't enough, so Sherlock wrapped both arms around John.

At first, this surprised John but he realized that he was enjoying it quite a bit so he kicked his shoes off, curled up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, his head buried in Sherlock's chest. Sherlock smiled at this and rested his chin on John's head.

It was as if the two men were fit specially for each other, the position felt so natural to the two of them and they stayed like that for a while, savouring the moment as much as they could, both perfectly content.

"John, I-"

"No, Sherlock please let us stay like this just a bit longer."

"I will, don't worry, I just needed to get this out. My whole life, I closed myself off from the world, even my family. No one would ever approach me; I have always been a freak. I considered myself married to my work and my work only. I was so alone, but I didn't mind. I accepted that as my fate, until I met you. You accepted me, even though I was a twat at times and you changed me for the better, you helped me feel such a powerful emotion: love. Love for you. I love you, John Watson and never ever forget that."

John didn't say anything for a bit, he just let it sink in. For the three years when Sherlock had left John, he had been so vulnerable, broken and once again alone. Then Mary came along and helped to fill the empty hole that Sherlock had left in his heart. He thought he was in love. But it wasn't love.

"John." Sherlock lightly took John's chin and moved it up so that John was looking into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock moved his head down so their lips were almost touching.

"I love you too." John said, barely having time to finish that sentence as Sherlock's lips crashed down onto John's and they shared a long passionate kiss that the two had been waiting for a while for, without even knowing they had.

_That's right. _John thought; _it was never love with Mary, she came to me in my darkest days and I relied on her but it was only the delusion of love because no one else was there for me like she was. Now it's different. Now he's back and I realize now- _

Sherlock broke off the kiss and they smiled at each other before going back to their original cuddling position.

_It's always been him._

* * *

**Please review, it would mean a lot if you did!**


End file.
